


Diary of a Survivor

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Series: Unfinished and Abandoned Fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Haywood doesn't know what else to do with his spare time, so he decides to document everything that happens to him. Someone had to, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. March 30, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, there are mentions of a bunch of different characters, but it's written by Ryan, so.

I have no idea as to what to write in this as of yet. I have no idea if anyone will ever read this, other than me. I suppose it doesn’t matter, I don’t even know why I’m doing this to be honest. I guess I could start from the beginning of this shitstorm. 

On January 2, 2015, the dead rose. Classic video game/tv show/movie happenings. A fuckton of people died, and those who didn’t are having a hard time surviving. Me? I was lucky enough to be in a huge ass building when everything went to shit. Much of Rooster Teeth made it that day solely because of our job. 

We’ve been scavenging the area for supplies since it happened. We let things calm down a bit first, of course, and we sent Kdin, Miles, and Adam to see what it was like. We were scared, no one else volunteered to go. Kdin and Adam never made it back. Miles is still pretty shaken up. No one can blame him. 

Miles did say that they found a house about 3 miles from the studio that was full of supplies, though, so we sent Burnie, Michael and myself to collect what we could. I wish I could erase the… zombies from my head. Their cold, dead stare, their rotting flesh, their God awful smell. But we got to the house with only one incident (Michael came close to getting bitten, the dumb asshole). 

The house was virtually untouched. Any looters must’ve missed it, because it was loaded with food and water. We packed as much as we could (maybe 2 weeks worth, as long as we rationed), and we went back. I had to take a zombie down. It wasn’t fun, like in the games. I didn’t like it. I still don’t. 

We got back, and Michael and I were immediately greeted with hugs and kisses. Jack probably worried the most about us, Geoff close behind. Michael went off with Ray and Gavin to play some board games (the electricity was off, we hadn’t had a generator yet), leaving me alone with the gents. 

After a few more minutes of “I’m so glad you came back alright” and “I love you“‘s, Jack decided to punch me, saying that he’d never been more worried in his life, and that next time the three of them would go. I had began to protest, but it fell on deaf ears. Jack and Geoff are very stubborn, you know? 

Anyway, we went a few weeks without incident. A few zombies here and there, but nothing major. There were more supply runs, and we lost Kerry to one of them. Miles is taking it the hardest because he was there when the zombies got to them. He blames himself, saying that Kerry, Kdin, and Adam should be alive, and he should be dead. I don’t think he’ll ever be okay again. 

We went to a field near the studio and started planting a garden. It’s actually doing very well. Gavin, Michael, and Jack all tend to it the most, so it’s a shock that it’s lasted this long. It’s nice to have some fresh veggies though. Tomatoes taste so much better when you think you’ll never see them again. So do cucumbers. Seriously, if you’re reading this and the zombies are all gone, cherish your fucking vegetables. 

I’m not too good won’t the humor thing anymore, am I? I don’t know, living in constant fear makes it hard to crack a joke. Somehow, though, Gavin and Ray always have a joke to tell, the idiots. They get all six of us to play stupid games, like word association. I’ll never tell them, but it’s probably my favorite part of the day. 

It’s been almost three months, and we’ve only seen the loss of three people. I’d say we’re doing pretty well, we just need to be more careful when we have to venture out of the studio. I have an idea of some defenses for the perimeter. I’m going to tell them to Burnie tomorrow. He’s really taken charge around here since this started. It’s nice to have a leader like Burnie, someone who is able to make the hard decisions. 

I guess I have been very lucky, too. The fucking zombie apocalypse came, and I’m still with all the people I love. To me, that’s a win. So long as I have Ray, Gavin, Jack, Michael, and Geoff, I’m winning this thing. I have no doubt in my mind that the six of us will make it. We’re strong together. I love them so much, words can’t really describe it. 

Tomorrow, we’re going on another run; it’s starting to get cold for some reason, so we’re going to get warmer cloths and blankets for everyone. Michael and I managed to hot wire a car, so it’ll be a lot easier to transport. It’ll be Geoff, Jack, and I going. The stubborn assholes weren’t joking when they said that they were going with me whenever I went. It’s kind of endearing, to be honest. 

That’s about it thus far, really. It’s been rather quiet here so far, with only a few accidents on runs. Things are looking pretty good for us here at Rooster Teeth. I really need to think of a clever way to end these journal entries, but for now?

Goodnight.


	2. March 31, 2015

Today had way too many close calls. 

One of them had Geoff in its hands. It almost bit him. Thank god Jack had his gun ready, he shot the thing right in the head. The noise from the gun, however, attracted more of them, so we had to leave. 

We were about 6 miles away from the studio. We had found a clothing store and a regular department store. All the food was gone, but we found a bunch of clothes and blankets for everyone. We had to leave some, for we were in a hurry. Joel and Matt are going to get them next week. They got closer after Adam went. Jeremy too. They three of them hang out all the time. 

Back on topic, we loaded what we could as fast as we could, and got the hell out of there. Or we would have, had the car started. We could see the zombies coming from all around us, attracted to the noise of the gun. Instead of fighting, we sat there in utter silence, hoping that we didn’t get noticed. We were there for six hours. Six hours of complete silence, waiting for the maybe of hundreds of zombies to go away. As soon as it was safe, I tried starting the car again. It started, and we got the fuck out of there. 

We just got back an hour ago. At least these blankets are warm, so our endeavor wasn’t in vain. It was worth it too. I’ll never forget the looks on the lad’s faces when we walked in with warm things. I don’t think they could have been happier. If they’re happy, I’m happy. 

We do need to be more careful, though. Today was a close call, I don’t want it to go any further than that. I don’t want to lose anyone. It’s hard enough, losing friends. I don’t think I could handle losing someone I love. 

I think I’m going to keep this one short. I want to spend some time talking with everyone. Who knows how long I’ll have to do it. I promise to write more tomorrow, I know that people tend to dislike short chapters of books, I know I do. Though I guess it shouldn’t matter. What are the odds that someone will actually read this when this nightmare is over? I may never find out. We’ll see I guess. 

Goodnight.


End file.
